This invention relates to a identification device, and more particularly to an improved and simplified device whereby a user may carry on his person in a convenient fashion a variety of different identification and information.
With modern day life it is not uncommon for an individual to be required to carry on his person a variety of identifying data. Such data consists of drivers license, credit cards, and the like, each of which normally has a different identifying number. In addition, there are certain numbers associated with a person's day-to-day life which he is called upon to use, such as phone numbers, social security number, numbers of various bank accounts, ZIP codes, addresses, and the like. Thus, each individual must carry with him at all times a variety of individual bits of information normally contained on separate cards or registers. The inconvenience of this is believed to be readily apparent
Recently, pocket calculators have been provided which have memory capacity and can store the abovedescribed information. Such devices are, however, are costly and, in the event that the unit is switched off or the battery goes dead, the data is lost.
It is, therefore, a principal object of this invention to provide an improved, simplified and low cost identification device which permits the user to conveniently carry on his person in a simplified manner a number of bits of information.
It is a further object of this invention to provide an identification device which can be easily carried on the person and which permits ease of change or modification of the data retained in it.